Kingdom Come/Part 5
The Devil: I must congratulate you though. I must confess. For you see, I didn’t really believe you had the courage and strength to make it here. Glovey: Your plans have failed though. Smurfette’s soul is free. The dark angel begins to laugh as he pounds his hand on the ice. The Devil: Did you really think this was about her?! She was the bait! No! I wanted you, “Glovey Smurf.” You might be thinking, what would I want with such a small creature. You are strong. I sense great power. Your pure heart is what actually reminds me of myself when I was once in Paradise. Glovey: You and I are nothing alike! My friends will come for me! The Devil: Oh, will they now?! But where are they now?! Fires begin to erupt as Satan was angered. Everything quickly turned back into ice as he stood still chuckling. The Devil: I only wanted to simply chat with you. This power of yours, we can use it together. Glovey Smurf: I don’t know what you are talking about. I have no power. My capsule is but… The Devil: I am not talking about that repulsive capsule! I am referring to your enchanted form! Yes! You know of it now, don’t you? The symbol of the falling stars gives you power! This power! We can use it together! Glovey can’t help but feel angry as he tightens his fists. The Devil: I can even make you a god. The dark one then raises his hands upward and makes fire appear. The fires then turn into a fruit on one hand. On the other, a chalice. The Devil: I know that all you want is to be there for your fellow Smurfs, always. Join me, and I will make you their god. The temple in your village will be changed to your temple. Everything will be as you command. You and I will be an unstoppable force of might! The dark one then squeezes the fruit into the chalice until a steaming red substance is made. The Devil: Drink this wine. I am certain you are not familiar with this taste. It is forbidden… heh heh heh… Glovey walks forward and takes the chalice as it shrinks down to his size. Glovey: It’s the forbidden fruit. The Devil: I am sure you know what will happen next. After you consume this fruit, all the knowledge in the universe shall be yours, along with the power. Think about it… Glovey: No! I will not! The Devil: You are strong child… But I can break you. Glovey: Nothing will convince me. The Devil: What about Smurfette? Ah, I see this got your attention. Surely you are aware that Smurfette wasn’t always who she now is. The angel flies backwards as he sits down his throne and forms a cloud that shows the past as he speaks. The Devil: Smurfette was once the mighty Flora. She ruled what is now the cursed country. She kept the balance of peace there without the need of father. She was actually the offspring of some powerful beings. Even I am not sure who they were, nor is it of any importance. She was a skilled master of the super natural along with her sister, Astrid. Both whom were taught what they knew by Athena, who came all the way from Olympus to educate the young goddesses. Everything seemed like a perfect life for two children. That is, until that prophecy was brought up. Glovey: Prophecy? The black angel then smirks as he raises his cup and drinks. He then continues. The Devil: Many wise men predicted a prophecy about the destruction of the countryside. The people somehow realized they didn’t need the gods anymore. That is when that wretched Paladore came challenged the gods. As usual, father would side with the good and devoted. The gods then scattered and stayed hidden. As in for Flora… Paladore used his power to curse her by turning her into the blue clay. Her clay would then fall into the hands of Gargamel. This was the end of Flora. Of course, it could not end there, no. You see Michael, long before you became a Smurf, the Smurfs all lived their lives happily without knowing that there were females out there in the world. Poor old Papa Smurf worried about his little ones having their hearts broken. That is when I had elaborated something so evil into the mind of the ahem… “the great and powerful Gargamel.” He then went and created a Smurfette in hopes of destroying the hearts of the Smurfs so that he could lure them all into a trap. Alas, I underestimated the Smurfette. After she had done all those bad things to your Smurfs, she was ready to be banished forever. She was actually sorry and had repented long before she was actually put into trial. Glovey: Yes, I recall knowing that part from Smurfette. The Devil: As you can see child… She is what she is. But you can still be with her. You know she will gladly take you. Drink the chalice, and you will become a god and rule by her side. We can share the world. You, Smurfette, and I. Glovey stirs the chalice around and smells it. The ceiling then breaks. A shining light appears as the three Sun warriors come to rescue Glovey. He then turns it to the side and spills what was revealed to be blood. The Devil then gets up as he grins and flaps his wings slowly. The Devil: But you desire to destroy me… I see that now. Glovey: Do you truly believe I would believe anything you said, serpent? Suddenly, big gusts of wind come and pull Glovey away from Satan. It is revealed to be the three Sun warriors, who traveled using super speed to rescue Glovey. Zowfee: Don’t drink that, Leahcim! It’s a trick! The Devil: Well, well. Looks like I now have my four horsemen of the apocalypse! Glovey: Don’t worry guys. I would never accept any offers from him. The blood then turns into fire. He then drops the chalice and kicks it. He looks up into the light. The other three fire up their beams to break the ceiling more until they can all see the night sky in the surface. The Devil: Oh no you don’t! You’re all trapped here with me now! At the same time, many shooting stars can be seen. Glovey smirks and takes advantage of this. He then makes his wish and gets his enchanted powers. All four of them then jump on the giant and bring him down to the ground. He raises his hand upward and quickly fires a beam on the tip of the exit in order to cause the whole thing to fall apart. Eventually, a blockage happens. There is now no escape. The Devil: You will all pay for your blasphemy! Your souls are mine! He gets up and pushes them all away with a strong hurricane coming from his flapping wings. He then uses his pyrokenesis to set fire upon the three warriors on the ground. The Devil: You can’t win! This is my dwelling! I control your very existence here! I will… He stops speaking after he realizes there are only three bodies on the ground. He then smirks. The Devil: Ah, I see. You are afraid. You fear me. Come on out little Smurf. I’ll let you live if you come out. Why, You, Smurfette, and I can form a trinity. The familiar beam of the star pointer hits Satan in many directions. The Devil: Urgh! You brat! That hurt! I will squash you like a cockroach! Show yourself! The angel walks around quietly as he searches for the haired Smurf. He snaps his fingers and makes Moblins and Red Arremer appear to help in the search. Glovey appears to be running quietly each time to prevent himself from getting caught or seen. He covers his mouth to pant and breathe without making too much noise. The Devil: If you don’t come out, I will finish off your… He stops again after he notices the bodies disappear, leaving only the trail of dust. He then looks up and sees them escape with the aid of Astrid. He then scowls and grinds his teeth in anger. He transforms into a black cloud and chases after them. The four soldiers finally appear stuck inside dirt. They begin to dig until they reach the surface and appear in the Smurfs’ forest. They all appear weak and tired. Glovey: Did he follow us? Zowfee: I don’t know. I don’t think so. It won’t matter. Here, he has no dominion over anyone. We can beat him here. They all get up and head back to the Smurfs’ village. Zowfee, Seven, and Abrielle all reunite with Sol-El. They see them get surrounded by the Smurfs and the other gods. Glovey looks around and notices Smurfette is still gone. He walks backwards slowly and heads to the forest in search of her. But she was nowhere to be found. He could not even sense her presence in the world anymore. He runs all day without stopping. He eventually loses his magic, but pays no attention to this. Glovey: Mother Nature! I need you… Suddenly, an apparition appears of a woman with a sword by her side. Glovey: Mother Nature? Athena: Greetings young one. I am Athena. Glovey: It’s you… You’re the one from that tale. Athena: The serpent as you call him, he did not lie. Flora was under my influence and knowledge. Glovey: Then maybe you can help me find her. I can’t seem to locate her anywhere around here. She could be anywhere else. Athena: I know where she is, Glovey Smurf. She is high above in the kingdom known as Paradise. She is not dead, but was taken there by an elderly woman. Your son is there as well. Glovey: Kingdom of Paradise? Heaven! She’s in Heaven! How am I supposed to get there? Wait… Glovey runs back to the village to meet everyone in a confused state. Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs! There you are! We have been worried sick. Seven: What happened Leahcim? Glovey: I know where Smurfette is. And is this going to be a story to tell someday… Zowfee: Do you mean? Glovey: High above. Abrielle: Now hold it, boys. We can’t just go there. We will surely get lost there without a proper map or guide. Glovey: That’s right. Virgil was guiding us through the underworld, but he is gone now. Zowfee: That woman we all saw. She did tell us to not worry about your Smurfette. Virgil went with her. She said we needed to stay to help you until you were free. Papa Smurf: Hmm… perhaps one of my spell books might have a solution here… Papa Smurf heads for his lab and begins to read numerous books. Eventually Glovey, Zowfee, Seven, and Abrielle join him as they all search through books. Time passes by as they begin to get tired and all start yawning. Papa Smurf: I couldn’t find anything. Perhaps my good friend Homnibus can help. I am most certain his books may have a solution. Glovey: I wonder if Mother Nature might know something about this. Papa Smurf: An extra Smurfy suggestion. You four go and find Mother Nature. I will ask my friend for assistance. Papa Smurf packs his luggage and heads towards the woods until he disappears. Glovey then travels with his companions deep into the dark woods. Glovey finally calls out for Mother Nature, and she appears before them all. Mother Nature: Greetings Glovey. I can see you are in quite a mess this time. Glovey: Mother Nature, I need to know how to get into high above. We need to find Smurfette. She is apparently… in Heaven. Mother Nature: Oh sweet heart, to get to Heaven, you must perform good deeds and live a righteous life. Zowfee raises his eye and walks forward. Zowfee: While we were in the underworld, we saw an old woman. She wore clothes similar to yours. I sense you two may be connected. Mother Nature pulls out her wand and waves it around to have them all teleport right into her home. While in there, she pulls out a big painting of the same old woman and places it on the wall. She then sits down on an old couch chair. Mother Nature: Is this the woman you saw? This is… Grandmother Nature. She is my mother. Many years ago, I was out playing in the forest. It was beautiful. I loved every second I had spent here. It soon got dark. I was afraid. My family was nowhere to be in sight. I was lost. I couldn’t help but to cry. Suddenly, this beautiful woman came to me with her magic wands. She asked me why I was all alone, and so I told her I was lost. She couldn’t find any trace of people around the parts. She took me in as her own daughter and raised me to be like her. She saw how much respect I had for beautiful nature and passed her power and responsibility on to me. Of course, people get old… and then she was gone. She left me her house and belongings. She gave me everything. Glovey: I’m so sorry… Mother Nature: If you little warriors saw her, then it pleases me to hear that she is in paradise. Seven: She went with our guide and Smurfette. Afterwards, they disappeared. Zowfee: She said we would be more helpful in assisting the prince here in his battle with the dark one. Mother Nature: Hmm…. Perhaps, you may have found your key into Heaven, Glovey. Glovey: Do you mean.. Mother Nature: If you want Heaven to open its gates for you, give an offering. Lure Lucifer into the world, and destroy him. Here, his power will not be the same as in the underworld. It won’t be just the four of you this time. You have all your friends and family to help you. Zowfee: Can this really be done? Can we really destroy an angel of God? Seven: There is no telling of what can happen. Abrielle: We won’t know if we don’t try. Remember brothers, we must keep our faith alive, for it has brought us this far. No other ranks will ever believe us about this experience. Zowfee: Let’s think about this now. How can we lure our a being from the underworld into our world? They all stop to think deeply. Glovey can’t help but to remember the first time he tripped down the underworld. Glovey: About a year ago, the Smurfs were once jealous of me and tried to throw me into what they thought was a ditch. Apparently it was actually a portal to the underworld that Gargamel had created by mistake in an attempt to capture us. Mother Nature: Yes, of course! If we can find that spell book. Glovey: Gargamel is still in prison. His book is most likely somewhere in Papa Smurf’s lab, but he is away. He went to go see his fellow wizard friend. I believe he said his name was Homnibus. Zowfee: That’s excellent. We have a way to lure the beast out. Any suggestions on how to destroy him? Glovey: Aksel! Glovey runs back to the village. He is then followed by his companions. The three sun warriors run inside Papa Smurf’s laboratory. They meet up with Brainy Smurf in there. Zowfee: Good timing, Smurf. Seven: The prince told us how the one called Gargamel had opened a portal to the underworld a long time ago by reading from his book before being arrested. Brainy: That book? Why that book is a bit too big for us. If you want to read something, you should try a copy of “Quotations of Bra…” Zowfee: We do not have time for foolishness. Give us the book that belonged to Gargamel. Brainy: Oh, very well then. Brainy points at a large book that appeared under a table. Zowfee drags it out with his strength and takes it outside. The three then wait for Glovey. He is seen entering the village chapel, and running inside Aksel’s quarters. Glovey: Yes, I found it. Glovey finds Aksel’s special crucifix locked away. He closely examined the wooden cross. It appeared to have the words “Hebrews 2:14” inscribed on the side. Glovey: Jesus stopped Satan through his death on the cross. Aksel is my best friend. I hope he will understand when he returns and finds his relic gone… Glovey picks up the combat cross and puts it on his waist. He then walks outside and joins his fellow Sunwalkers. Zowfee: Leahcim, we have the book. I suggest we go far into the woods where no one can get in trouble. Oh, and you’re going to need this. Zowfee pulls out Glovey’s capsule and hands it to him. He activates it and restores the armor of God onto himself once again. The four of them march to the deepest part of the forest. They stop once they realize there are no animals or human lives in sight. Seven: Might I suggest we create a barrier to prevent the un-holy one from escaping. Zowfee: An excellent suggestion. A giant shield of faith. All four raise their arms high and release a giant bubble, making it surround the area. Zowfee opens the book and opens his arms wide and begins to enchant in a foreign language. The ground begins to shake and open up. Zowfee stops reading and the four of them all look down the hole simultaneously. First it was complete darkness. The darkness turned into a heavy wind. Finally, the dark one arrives to the world. He grins and begins to laugh. The Devil: So you are the four horsemen of the apocalypse? Like I am to believe big things come in such small packages! Glovey: Your death will be the end of all evil! It’s over! The Devil: You cannot triumph here, foolish boy. You have no comprehension of what you are up against! Glovey: It’s you who will be begging for his life in the end. The Devil: Your hate for me gives my life direction. Deep down inside, you need me! We’ll no longer suffer under his Plan, but shall be free under MINE! Glovey: You’re fearing me… ‘cause you know… I’m a beast. Glovey smiles as his eyes begin to glow yellow, taunting the dark one. Glovey: And you should feel threatened by me. The dark one opens wings and flies right at them, trying to stomp on them. They run fast around him in separate directions. Glovey runs at his foot and stomps on it, causing pain onto the angel. The Devil: Foul human! You think you can defeat the first of the angels?! Coward! Wretch! Animal! He then manages to pick up Glovey and squeezes him, damaging his armor. Zowfee quickly fires his specium beam at Lucifer’s hands, causing him to get burned and drop Glovey. He then begins to teleport all over the place as he dodges Zowfee’s attacks. He then struck by Abrielle’s board, and then continues by getting punched in the face and then sent flying to the ground. The Devil: You love music, Glovey Smurf. I shall sing your defeat in the halls of paradise. Yes, I know you aren’t the only one trying to win his way into Heaven. Look at what your “free will” has done! Father!! The dark one is then silenced by Glovey’s star shooter ability. Seven, Zowfee, and Abrielle toss themselves onto the angel and hold him tight. Seven and Abrielle each hold one of his arms, while Zowfee holds his legs. Glovey runs on top of his chest and releases Aksel’s crucifix. Lucifer sees this and begins to laugh. The Devil: Glovey, you think you’re another Michael? You won’t kill me! You’re not a killer! “Thou shalt not kill.” Glovey: You don’t know me, serpent. Deep down, I will always be Michael. Glovey then slashes the angel’s chest with the crucifix and then jabs it right through his heart. The angel then screams in agony. He grinds his teeth and makes his eyes appear like fire as he stares deeply into Glovey’s glowing golden eyes. The Devil: This isn’t over brat… Good things must come to an end eventually. When your time comes, your soul will come to me. Your soul is mine. Your punishment will be facing me in combat for eternity in the underworld, where I shall have the advantage. A bright blinding light results with a loud snapping sound. The four champions appeared alone with their damaged armor. The crucifix still appears stabbed on the ground by itself. Zowfee: Leahcim… I just realized your name in reverse is Michael. Another bright light appears. This time, the same old woman is seen descending from the sky. Virgil then manifests again. Glovey: It’s Virgil! Virgil: Hello again. Let me introduce you all to Grandmother Nature. She will guide you four into paradise. Abrielle: Why aren’t you coming, poet? Virgil: I am not permitted to enter… She will take over from here. The poet raises his hand as he bids his farewell. He then fades away slowly. They can’t help but feel disappointed. The four of them then turn around . Grandmother Nature: I will be your guide to paradise. Oh, and Glovey. Smurfette is safe and sound with your son. She is eager to see you. Glovey: Don’t tell me she… Grandmother Nature: Have no fear, young one. She is not dead. Come. She cannot wait any longer. She giggles and puts her hand on the ground as the four of them climb on. They are all then transported to Paradise by a big bright light. The crucifix on the ground is then pulled out by black smoke. The smoke then transforms into a snake, which ends up crawling its way underground, disappearing into flames. Smurf to [[Kingdom Come/Part 6|'Part 6']] Category:Kingdom Come Chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles